1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to driving a 2-dimensional (2D)/3-dimensional (3D) switchable display, and more particularly, to driving a 2D/3D switchable display for improving the quality of an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a graph illustrating response values with respect to driving voltages in a liquid crystal display apparatus according to conventional technology.
Referring to FIG. 1, output luminance values relative to two different driving voltages in an identical pixel are shown. The response values represent output luminance of the liquid crystal display. The driving voltages are voltages applied to the liquid crystal display corresponding to an image signal. Meanwhile, in the present specification, an image signal or a driving voltage means an image signal or a driving voltage in relation to each pixel of a frame. Referring to FIG. 1, when a response time is slow as in the liquid crystal display apparatus, the response value reaches a target response value only several frames after a change in the driving voltage occurs. In this way, when video clips having a lot of movement are watched on a liquid crystal display, artifacts such as ghost image or motion blur occurs.
Referring to FIG. 1, when a driving voltage is bigger, that is, in the case of a driving voltage 1 compared to a driving voltage 2, the response value of the display shows a steeper curve. Accordingly, in order to increase the response time of the liquid crystal display, an over-driving method is used. When an over-driving voltage is applied in a frame transition period, the response time in the period increases. Accordingly, when the over-driving voltage is applied to the transition period, the response time can be increased.
In order to remove motion blur of a liquid crystal panel related to the response time, a method of processing image data appropriately before a source driver drives the liquid crystal panel has been generally used. This method is referred to as a response time accelerator (RTA). The RTA essentially compares previous frame data with current frame data, and interpolates a different value that can accelerate a response time, according to the difference between the frame data, thereby increasing the response time of the liquid crystal panel.
In a time-division 2D/3D switchable display apparatus, if an RTA for removing motion blur in a 2D mode is directly applied to a 3D mode, compensation for a brightness value cannot be sufficiently performed, thereby causing a cross-talk phenomenon. Also, if an RTA for removing cross-talk in a 3D mode is directly applied to a 2D mode, compensation for a brightness value is performed excessively, thereby causing inverse motion blur.